


【代发】[贾微]Falling slowly

by cunwenchuzzj



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunwenchuzzj/pseuds/cunwenchuzzj
Summary: 代发，原作lofterID：ONCE





	1. 1/4

I don’t know you, but I want you.

All the More for That.

 

九月十月。

他们第一次见面的时候，JulianWeigl只是隔着自己的两层队友们看见了这个刚来北威州的比利时人。那时他们刚进行赛季前的首次集结，Adnan Junuzaj感受到了不远处投来的目光，他朝跟自己同岁的未来队友笑了笑，但Julian过于生硬地别过了头。

第二次见面是在第一次合训之后，更衣室里Adnan递给Julian一块巧克力，当时后者正坐在板凳上解鞋带。来自拜仁州的男孩接过了那一块包装纸上印着小象的比利时巧克力，虽然看不懂牌子是什么意思，却记住了那普通的、带苦的甜味。

第三次见面是在俱乐部的训练场，他们俩谁都没开口，大概只对视了不到一秒钟吧，就在队伍里一起并排跑步了。周围的队友当他们年纪一样相处得来，却没人知道那时候他们甚至还没正式向对方自我介绍。训练后照例又递过来巧克力，而这次来自岛国豪门的超新星开口了，“我从老家带来的，虽然是很常见的牌子。”声音相当低沉温柔，带着并非母语者的口音。德国人道谢后他们并排坐在板凳上掰着吃巧克力。

有些习惯一旦不经意间养成了，再想改掉就很难。一年后的Julian Weigl很希望自己早点发现这一点。

 

多特蒙德新帅的训练课并不轻松，即使是从Louis van Gaal的球队出来的Adnan也不得不承认这点。但是好在他的新球队环境友善，随意轻松，更衣室的DJ比如Marco Reus总是体贴地放一些他能听得懂的口水歌，有个爱吃的队长他不愁找不到合口味的餐馆，队内像自己一样的外国人不少，简单的英语比什么都够用。守门员是老家隔壁那国家的人，会主动帮他搭衣服穿，比赛后也只不过换了新的一拨前辈带他去夜店。

时间稍长些他发现自己能跟队里的不少人几乎无障碍交流。在刚来多特蒙德时ThomasTuchel约他谈了两个小时，他即刻发现这位德国中年男人表达清晰，没有逻辑错误而语法比Louis van Gaal甚至还稍微严谨一点点。他新队长的英语简直是Perfekt，而跟队副只要比比划划就能明白意思——反正Marco就算是说话也只说简单句，Neven就更不用说了，还有学霸Miki，跟大家的关系似乎迅速熟悉。除了每次训练都跟他跑步的那个人，经常性沉默最多只是笑笑或者说一两句话的Julian Weigl。

明明一开始的时候，以为用一个微笑一个对视一块巧克力就早已俘获了的小鬼，Adnan心里想着这些的时候仿佛忘记自己与对方同年这件事，最近跟自己的距离却停在了一个不上不下的位置上，几乎没有再往前移动过，似乎还有越拉越远的趋势。背包里的巧克力已经被自己主动递出去了半盒还多，明明自己才是被外界评价为腼腆的那一个，Adnan不理解，为什么现在没在理他的人却是本应更年轻活泛的Julian Weigl。

虽然步还是在一起跑，传球也是分在一组联系，五人比赛的时候那男孩也会可靠地站在自己的身后，但Adnan心里隐约觉得，自己期待得比这更多一点。

 

 

Julian Weigl最近有些焦虑，他第一次意识到自己英语不够好这件事。Mats，Marco，大小Roman，Manni还有周围那谁谁和那谁都是德语无障碍，就算是跟Kagawa和Pierre也能用单词加上比比划划甚至画图来顺利完成。但是自从队里来了Adnan，他连舌头都不知道怎么摆。刚一见面就那样温柔又疏离地朝他笑，穿着休闲装的样子比Marco Reus显得更职业又得体，要命，Julian本想在对方第一次进球的时候冲过去抱住Adnan庆祝的，却有点被对方日常时候表现出的职业性绊住了脚，只是用张开的手臂蹭了蹭对方的肩膀，甚至没敢用大力。

想要亲近却心生胆怯，这不像他，不像1860最年轻的队长和国家青年队的主力。于是他为了能好好跟Adnan聊天，便时常在家用带着板正腔调的的德国口音念《英语日常交流一百句》，开始看关于比利时的纪录片——连巧克力制作的纪录片都存在手机里，背包里甚至放着介绍科索沃内战的德文书。

见面第一天，他不认识对方，Adnan却朝他笑，给他递糖果。而他在认识了Adnan后，看过对方的比赛视频，也有了想要了解这个人的欲望。不仅限于了解他的触球习惯带球速度还有一些别的，他的生活，他的声音，他的眉毛，他的家，他的祖国，他的过去，他的童年，他第一次踢球的样子……但是这些都不是他能触及的范围。所以Julian只好干别的事，比如读英语，比如看历史书，然后在大量的身体训练和脑力损耗后感受到莫名的无力。

和别人交流的时间自然会减少，不过他不觉得有人会注意到，只要自己在场上的表现依旧出色，没人会在意他别的时间干什么。

 

 

除了AdnanJanuzaj，不如说，Adnan一直没有忘记看着他。

来自曼联的年轻人兴许是受不了了跟自己同年的队友最近无缘无故的疏远，便在一次训练后——趁别人都已经离开——在更衣间找上了比他还高几公分的小队友。Julian已经洗完澡换了常服，正在自己的柜子前收拾东西准备离开。

“要走了？”Adnan突然出现在他身后。

“你吓到我了，”德国人咧开嘴笑笑，Adnan注意到他的牙不是很整齐，“嗯，准备回家。”

“你最近有没有在躲着我？”Adnan伸手帮他把柜子里的黑色单肩背包拿出来，书包拉链没关，一本不算厚的小开本的书滑了出来掉在地上。个子矮一点的那个立刻弯腰捡起，Adnan发现书本的封面印着他祖国的地图：“对历史感兴趣？”

“……”Julian从他手里抢过书和包，偏过头不看Adnan也没有说话，他的脸有点红。

“还是对战争？”

“……”

“虽然没有经历过，不过听别人讲过不少，如果你想知道的话可以问我。”声音不高不低，不慢不急，比他带球还要稳，Julian不敢说我是为了想跟你有话题才看这个，便嗯了两声。

“所以你在躲着我吗？不跟我们一起去夜店，也不跟我出去逛街吃饭，就算对比尔干半岛的战争史感兴趣也不肯跟我聊。”

Julian Weigl在心里一句一句否定着，不是的不是的不是的。

“所以你是，讨厌我了吗Julian？”

“不是的！”

“嗯？”他皱起眉毛发出带着鼓励的单音。

“跟你说话不多是因为……我觉得我英语不太好，”瘦高的男生摸着自己的后脑勺向后退，一屁股坐到了窗边的长条凳上，“看书也是为了能有点话题可聊——之类的。我喜欢你都来不及，又怎么会讨厌呢？”阳光从窗外招进来，把Julian头顶的影子映在浅色的地板砖上，连同毛茸茸炸起来的头发轮廓一起。

Adnan突然大笑起来——他就算大笑也很好看——用Julian听不懂的话自言自语了一句就朝着多特小将走过来：“那就是我误会了。其实我也很喜欢你，传球也好跑位也好Juian Weigl式的别扭的努力方式也不讨厌。”

“啊？”

“但是比起一个人看书之外，我知道一个可以跟人快速熟起来的方法，刚去曼联的时候一个队友教的。”Adnan走到了Julian身前，逆着光让人看不清楚脸。

“是什么？”Julian好奇地问他。Adnan却突然弯下腰，甚至扶上了Julian的双肩，一本正经地凑近对方的脸，让Julian差点以为他要亲过来而用手牢牢攥住了椅子的边缘，连大气都不敢喘。

但Adnan稍微偏开了点位置把嘴唇贴到了Julian的耳边，清晰地说道：“一起，打，FIFA。”

“什么？”然后Adnan趁着Julian毫无防备瞪着眼睛张嘴发问的时候，快速正过脸来亲吻了他的，嘴唇。比阳光还温暖，带着点金象黑巧克力味。Adnan的右膝跪在条凳上，原本放在对方肩膀上的手也移到领口，颈侧，脸颊。他皱着眉毛亲得很认真，因为他刚刚发觉，自己真的喜欢上了这个德国人。

此刻也许是因为身体的接触，因为这个双方都投入进去的吻，因为阳光烘过的空气让他们全身都不由自主地发热。但不久之后Adnan会知道，自己喜欢他，不仅仅是因为他带着口音的英语，没刮干净有点扎人的胡茬，偶尔扇过自己眉骨的睫毛和笨拙而不得技巧的舌头，还因为那颗时而亲近时而跑开的、甚至有点敏感又会偶尔自卑、但总的来说让他感到温暖的心。


	2. 2/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我还是连带着把原作者下面她自己的吐槽也贴上吧=。=不过她萌这对已经BE了，贾宝玉取关了魏格尔然而伟哥还关注着贾宝玉时不时点赞

Words fall through me, and always fool me,

And I can’t react.

 

十一月。

之后Adnan和Julian一起出了更衣室，高个子德国人仿佛还没回过神，脸也红红的。Adnan自然地用胳膊勾上Julian的肩膀，不得不偏过头凑过去才能看对方脸上的表情。

“你还好吗？”

“没什么，只是一开始大概有点不习惯。”Julian冲他笑了，可是却有点僵硬。Adnan知道是因为刚才那个吻，Julian虽然回应着他却显得很生涩。他由此猜想对方很可能没怎么跟别人正经交往过，并由此感到稍许开心。但一个没成型的念头在他脑海里出现：他自己只会在这里呆最多一个赛季，这意味着不到一年他就要回到英格兰去。一丝担忧划过他的心头，之后很快消散，毕竟这不是现在需要考虑的问题。

“你会习惯的，”Adnan一边笑一边亲了Julian的侧脸，对方没有躲开，“我能去你家吗？”

“去我家干嘛？”他才刚租下房子每两个月，自己还没住热乎呢。

“打FIFA啊。”一副理所当然的脸。

当天Julian就帮他把行李收拾干净了搬到自己租的两居室公寓去——他打算让Adnan睡另一间没人住的卧室，顺路还去了趟宜家帮新人挑了床跟硬质的乳胶床垫还有枕头被子之类的，可是到了晚上他自己也一起睡了上去。

第二天早上睁眼的时候Julian发现自己从身后抱着Adnan的腰，鼻子也戳在他睡衣的后背——隔着布料也能感受到背肌的弹性。一丝丝家居的，混合着体味和护肤品香气的棉织物的气息钻进他的鼻腔，却让人觉得更加不想醒过来。

年轻的德国后腰没预料到他们第一天晚上就摆出了这么亲密的姿态，后脖子有点热。他小心翼翼地缓缓抽出自己被Adnan压在身下的手臂想跟对方拉开些距离，却被他没睡醒的床伴——字面意义上的那种——翻了个身再度抱住。要命的是，Julian悲哀地边皱眉边闭上眼，Adnan的右腿顶到了他腿间，刺激得自己的下身有了反应。

“呃……”他轻声叫了比利时人的名字，只换来对方埋在他肩膀迷糊不清的哼哼。

“你，”Julian轻轻拨着Adnan的肩膀试图把对方挪开，却感觉放在自己肋上的手臂收紧了一些，然后是Adnan带着糙砺感的低沉起床音：“你……硬了？”

“……我该说‘谢谢你’吗？”

“随你，”伴随着笑声的懒散强调，就算看不到脸也能感受到他笑的时候把热气呼到肩上，本来绕在Julian后背的手在他的脊柱上按了按，就沿着腰线、臀侧和下腹溜到了他的内裤边上，“别乱动。”

“你不是刚醒来吧？”被抱着的一方只来得及说一句话，然后就被对方接管了感觉。

下身被试探着按压揉弄的同时脖根乃至锁骨也被猝不及防地亲了，这种过于温柔的触碰让Julian没理由拒绝，而且他也不讨厌。刚闻到过的这个人身上的居家气息和同性的气味正一步步把他包裹起来。Adnan用不至于留下痕迹的力道咬起他的脖子上的皮肤，半睁着眼睛观察他的表情和皱眉的力度，分辨他呻吟的意义，然后手上变着方式操纵他的感觉讨好他的神经。这回换Julian抓着Adnan的肩膀，剧烈喘息着说不出话，他后脑勺酥麻酥麻的，心跳也快得厉害，无奈陌生手掌带给他的刺激还在进一步累计。德国人遵从欲绷紧了身体并主动抱紧了Adnan，鼻腔克制不住发出声音的同时把自己更进一步往对方手里送，那感觉爽到堪比他们在最后一轮联赛反超了榜首拿到沙拉盘（虽然还没发生过这种事）。他抽着气到达高潮的时候，缓缓把他送上顶峰后又缓缓退去的快感让Julian只顾着在心里赞美上帝，赞美他老人家让Adnan来到多特蒙德，并让他们相遇。

 

虽然住到一起了，但明里暗里依旧只有舍友和队友两个身份在。从Adnan和Julian在更衣室的亲吻，再到他们上床（字面意义上的那种），他们俩没人对这段关系说过什么。

英超球员的行李不多，他把那些比利时产的低含糖量的巧克力放在柜子里最好拿的位置，在浴室的台子上放着自己的牙刷和洗面奶，并占据了Julian衣柜的一半位置。他们一起训练，训练后背着教练吃着少量甜食，享受着两个人一起逾越规矩的微妙愉悦感，再一起回家。他们有时候在休息日也会去健身房，或者是简单的市内漫步，Adnan因此减少了跟Roman（新来的那位门将先生）一起逛街的频率，Julian不着痕迹地取而代之。Julian平时不算是喜欢购物的类型，可这几个礼拜下来，衣橱却被逐渐填满，他不得不思索着找时间再去买新的家具。

Adnan在多特蒙德的租借之路只有开头称得上顺利。年轻人的首秀便收入助攻，他上场后十分拼命，只是之后就没有了然后。主教练意味着责任的同时也相当于队内不能动摇的权威。Thomas不像他的前任，这个施瓦本人心里很清楚自己的队伍需要什么，他能控制自己，一切按照计划进行，如非必要绝不感情用事。这种风格让Adnan想起英超的另一位教练，大概人总有些共性。俱乐部为他准备的球衣上印着那个意味深长的号码，名字换了两次可他偶尔还是可以感受到队副投过来的复杂眼神。

Adnan没有着急，他很少着急。尽管天才的头衔不是平白无故降到谁头上的，他也明白自己的能力，但现在他觉得只能靠平时的努力来让教练对自己印象深刻，毕竟这里像任何别的顶级联赛一样务实，他不能冲进主教练的办公室，用自己在别处的表现当做要求上场比赛的理由。他有耐心，但更相信自己。

多特蒙德的队友都很不错，并不像他起初认为的那样存在融入的问题。他们的加蓬前锋会说法语，活泼得根本不像已经当了孩子爹的人，队副虽然看起来浮夸又幼稚，但在场上吵起架来很少有人挡得住，队长……队长英语好，训练觉得无聊了可以跟着希腊后卫去调戏日本人，而那个彻底贯彻了“不会多门外语的学霸不是好中场”这个词的年轻黑发男人则会默默在一边看着他们打闹。Adnan有时候觉得这里的气氛过于轻松了，却也不否认这让人感到舒服，何况他的队友们上了场后会比现在靠谱好几倍。

可他还是得不到机会，他期待得并不是每次都坐在板凳上，但这一点他说了不算。

有一次他们在户外训练，中间休息的时候加蓬前锋坐到他身边，摘下定制的耳机用法语跟他聊起天。

“你喜欢Julian Weigl？”Pierre朝他露出两排白牙，相当直接地抛出问题，“我听说你租了他家的另一个卧室。”

Adnan有点诧异于前辈的观察力：“你怎么知道……”

Pierre抬抬眉毛，得意地笑笑：“眼神。跟你聊天是想说，如果没比赛踢的话，提前回英格兰也不是什么丢人的事。”一句话就道破了年轻人的心事。

“我觉得自己已经很努力了，不如说我一直都很努力，”Adnan Januzaj把胳膊肘支在大腿上，“但我也不知道为什么。”

“有时候优秀未必意味着适合，”Pierre拍拍他的后背，“我之所以留在这里，不仅仅是因为Marco或者别的Bro，重要的是目前我适合在这。”

“我在这里也不是学不到东西。”Adnan回想起多特边锋和中场以及边后卫的配合，但他很少有这样的机会。

“没球踢就没用，”Pierre武断地指出，“而且要更顾及你的队友才行。”

Adnan反应过来，反问道：“你喜欢Marco吗？”

加蓬人也不遮遮掩掩：“喜欢，在这里谁都喜欢Marco Reus，所以我会更注意我们之间的配合。有时为了接他的传球我会用上所有力气去奔跑。”

“但进球比配合更重要。”

“珍惜队友给你的传球你才能有机会进球，”Pierre语重心长，“你也可以认为这是一种特殊的连接关系。”

Adnan抬起头表达着自己的意见：“大部分球员对于彼此来说只是队友，我是这么认为的。”

 

“虽然有的人习惯于把队友仅仅当做同事，”前锋说这话的时候下意识地扫过贾努扎伊胸前的号码，随即笑了，“但当我在这里遇到了自己喜欢的人时就拒绝这种想法了。多特蒙德的人跟我很合适，几乎是所有人。”

有时候人们不仅仅是同事，彼此的关系也不止训练后一起去喝杯啤酒泡泡吧，你会比你想象得更在乎一些人，不是那些已经离开的，而是是现在正跟你在一支球队的。

“那小子人不错，”最后Pierre说道，“就是有点老成，看上去太腼腆。”

“他是个很靠谱的人。”

“那就更要好好接他的球了，不过你还有时间。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【一人圈拉郎只好用这种无奈的方式安慰自己QwQ，明明是毫无交集的两个人了呜呜呜，不过好在VV的ins总算回关了小贾，之前一阵看的时候我一直都没有在微微的关注列表里找到小贾啊心疼，小贾倒是很早就发现他关注了微微。虽然知道他回去比留在这里板凳好多了，但还是有点难过w我这种看球不久的人大概就是容易矫情，他们好就好，之前编的剧情会改一改然后写完这篇日常，本来都写到微微送小贾生日礼物了【痴汉脸OqO我就一个人默默拉郎一下就好不用理我【太痴汉了- -


	3. 3/4

And games that never amount, 

To more than they're meant, 

Will play themselves out. 

 

 

十二月。

Adnan开始认真考虑加蓬前锋对他说的话，虽然他之前不是没想过提早回英国这一点。

作为小时候就跟着家人辗转迁居，并很早就因为展现出的足球天赋而进入青训的球员，Adnan Januzaj不否认自己比同龄人更加成熟一些。他不记得自己有过任性或是不理智的时候，稳重地寻求发展和积极地做出努力仿佛是他天性的一部分。他不会做出幼稚的举动，身上也没有任何纹身或穿孔，他虽然早就成为职业球员，却活得简单，像个普通人一样生活中除了足球便是家庭，绯闻不曾有过，夜店也只在前辈的带领下才去。

他不是没见过有的球员被生活中的事搞得一团糟，可他把日子过得跟自己身上一样干净，所要顾虑的也从来只有最爱的足球而已。但现在似乎有什么不一样，Adnan趴在诊疗床上，被按摩师揉着小腿，那个现在跟自己一队的德国年轻人的脸庞浮现在他脑海里。

尽管从前也有过恋爱，但那几段寥寥无味的感情跟他的足球、他的职业生涯一向分的很开。Adnan没介意过自己喜欢的人会不会是同行，却没料到这件事发生得如此突然。Julian Weigl出现在这个对他职业生涯很重要的时间当口，Julian从没对他们的关系说什么，他也没有，可这并不妨碍他们刚认识不久就住到了一起，而且在各方面都很合拍。

那年轻男人在球场上是那么和外表不符地老练，预判的跑位和到位的传球让人眼前一亮，随即便对球队的中场放下心来。Julian不仅技术出众，也将自己的情绪管理得很好，没人见过他在赛中朝着对方球员嘶吼或发飙，被侵犯了只要不是大事就撑着地起身继续比赛。Adnan有时候会想象对方跟人吵架的样子，也会猜测什么样的场合会令对方失控，结果发现好像只有在面对自己的时候，他才会从Julian脸上找到从没见过的表情。

在互有好感但不甚相熟的时候，Julian会对着他露出的善意笑容偏过头去，会在接过他手中巧克力并偶然碰到手指的时候变得僵硬，会逃避跟他对视，会一个人学英语还看关于科索沃的纪录片……但后来Adnan发现这些只不过是那个男人在笨拙地害羞罢了。Julian跟传统的德国人一样，不善于主动靠近别人，于是Adnan走近他，感受对方接吻时变得发烫的脸颊和不由自主搂在自己腰上的手臂，相比之下Julian表现出的坦诚也令人意外，或是说惊喜。Adnan搬去对方租了没多久的公寓，简单的生活中多出一个人，却自然地不着痕迹。

他还记得他搬去后没多久就跟对方把该做的事都做了。他虽然知道他们合拍，却没想到第二天就差点上了本垒，虽然只是身体上的相互慰藉不过进展也算得上很快。而真正发生关系是在不久后一个周末下午，前一天晚上刚踢完联赛所以Thomas给全队放了两天假。Julian坐在沙发上，抱着笔记本看中欧的战争纪录片，Adnan陪他一起，边看边结合自己的经历向对方讲解。他那时候很小，不少事都是后来听长辈说的，但也确实是发生过。他讲到小时候生活环境不好，隔几个街区的地方曾经是游击队的战场，有时候在家就能听得到枪声，甚至自己家里也有人加入了政治组织或扛了枪。本来生活优渥的一家人被迫离开家乡，到了比利时环境好了很多，趁着年纪小，学习新的语言也不算难，他融入了新的环境，有了新的生活。 

Adnan心想自己当时真的只是为对方讲述经历，他想在对方面前展开关于自己的一切，却没想到Julian会哭出来。不是什么少女一样的哭泣，只是眼中闪动着水光，即使抬起头也抑制不住液体沿着侧脸流下，Adnan不知道Julian为什么会因此流泪，却也只好慌乱地劝慰。他抱着对方吻他的额头，眼睑，脸颊，双唇，然后在口腔中也尝到湿咸的泪水。Julian按着他的脖子深入地吻他，甚至隔着衬衣抚摸他，而Adnan也忘记了后来是谁主动挪到卧室去并脱了衣服。这是他第一次跟男人做得这么彻底，拜Adnan在英格兰的前辈所赐他确保他和Julian后来都享受到快感。后来躺在床上，Julian抱着他的腰舍不得放开，Adnan问他怎么突然哭了，对方只说了句“因为这是你经历过的事”就又凑过来吻了他的喉结，温柔得也几乎让他落泪。

Adnan知道自己内心对Julian有着强烈的好感，却也明白当面临注定的分离时，这才是最麻烦的部分。

 

 

Adnan Januzaj目前的舍友还没机会察觉他内心的纠结。Julian Weigl做拉伸的时间稍久一点，所以在Adnna去保健室的时候他刚洗完了澡坐在更衣室的条凳上。他虽然很早就听说过Adnan这号人，几个月前却从没想过自己现在会跟对方睡到一张床上，并发展成这样的关系。

他们在某些方面十分相似，比如在别人看来和年纪不相称地成熟稳重，比如脑内逻辑直白简单，比如习惯了深思熟虑和未雨绸缪。这也是他现在就在纠结对方生日礼物该送什么东西的原因。他知道对方在几个月赛季结束后会离开，这意味着他们只有机会一同庆祝其中一人的生日，就是在冬歇期后的二月，他现在考虑要送对方的生日礼物应该也不算太早吧？不过，应该送什么呢？

“你看上去有点不对劲？”比他大一岁的队友做到了他身边，Mattias Ginter漫不经心地边换鞋边问道。

“嗯，也不算什么烦心事，就是有朋友过生日，想不出送什么给他。”Julian没有指名道姓，想着现在反正距离Adnan生日还早，应该不会有人猜到才对。

“队里最近没人过生日啊，Mats吗？”Matthias果然想不到那么远，他只是觉得奇怪，便忍不住猜测，“还是别的朋友？难道是喜欢的姑娘？”

“……没有什么姑娘你别瞎猜。”确实没有什么“姑娘”，Julian装作一直系不好鞋带而没有抬起头来，但事实上他的脸已经开始发热了。

“我猜对了？！什么时候的事！我怎么不知道？”自己队友的音调突然拔高，Julian赶紧拉了拉他的衣服：“哎哎小点声！也没有特别喜欢，就是……稍微有好感。”

“……脸都红了还说什么‘只是有点喜欢’，”Matthias酸酸地戳着他的肩膀，不过没有再接着呛他。

“所以你有什么经验啊，前辈？”Julian偏着头看他，眼神就像在球场上一样认真。

“如果是我喜欢的人过生日呢，”MatthiasGinter也被他带得严肃起来，转过头盯着Julian，“我大概会送件看着不那么显眼的礼物——因为不希望自己送的东西被太多人看到或者品头论足，这对我来说是私密的事。平时我会注意对方喜欢什么风格的东西，最好能符合收礼物的人的审美。比如——送给Marco他喜欢的JB专辑或者送给Kagawa高级日料店的用餐券什么的。”

“嗯……有道理，可我跟那人认识的时间不长。”

“平时多观察啊，而且，”Matthias正经地看着他的眼睛，觉得这名小将其实只是在职业上表现得老成，在别的方面还像同龄人一样会没经验得可爱，他把音量和音调都放低了些自言自语般地开口，“如果可以的话，我希望送给爱人的礼物能或多或少跟自己有关，这样当他看到这件东西的时候，也许能想起我吧。”

“看到就会想起自己？你还挺有经验的嘛，”Julian搔搔后脑，“虽然不知道具体送什么，不过提前谢谢啦。”

“客气，追到了记得请我吃饭。”

“啊？”等Julian反应过来的时候对方已经拎着东西走了。

怎么可能追得到呢？他一个人坐在凳子上想，他和Adnan本身就只是朋友的关系，只是后来不知道怎么就住到了一起还上了床，连追都没有追过。

他喜欢Adnan，很喜欢，现在他们在别的方面也挺默契，可这并不代表两个人非得在一起。对于他们之间的关系Julian从来没说过什么，哪怕是“男朋友”这类词都从来、从来没用到过对方身上，而Adnan在这一点上跟他惊人的步调一致。来自英超的男生笑着抱他，捏他的脸和腰侧的肉，把头埋在他肩头，而他热情而真诚地回应。他们发自真心地拥抱、抚摸和陪伴对方，但Julian心里很清楚他们至多到此为止了。有个词倒是能准确形容他们的关系，可他不想用，虽然那就是事实。

年轻的德国人甩甩头用右手抚着眉间的周围，恐怕Adnan也是这么想的——毕竟还有几个月就要分别，短暂得就像人生中的一瞬，或是一场梦。

但他还是会用心挑礼物，毕竟只有这一次。

趁着去北边某座城市踢联赛的时候，JulianWeigl去了趟柏林，带着早就熟记于心的Adnan的腕围尺码，在某家德国本土颇受年轻人欢迎的的首饰店定制了礼物悄悄带回来。

他还不知道Adnan最近在考虑的事，正如对方不知道他知晓并在意他的生日。

 

 

不久后是他们队长的生日，赛后不少球员都跟着前辈去了夜店庆祝。Adnan和Julian不太善于喝酒，尽管Julian Weigl长于巴伐利亚却不代表他的酒量有多么超于常人。在吃过几份低卡的零食和几杯无糖苹果汽水后他们便告别了队友一起离开。市中心此时还很热闹，Julian突然起兴去买了巧克力冰淇淋蛋卷，不过因为教练的余威只点了最小支，举在手里跟自己的队友兼舍友在市中心溜达。

Adnan看着他，当他们单独在一起的时候，他觉得Julian身体里那些不在别人面前表现出来的部分就都窜了出来。微小地违背教练的话，即使周围有人也拉着他的手，或者——扣着帽子一起逛商场里的日化店。Adnan不在意对方独处时故意的逾越，甚至很喜欢，因为他自己也一样。

这家Rossmann在购物中心底层的一隅，人不算多，大概没人会把大好的周末时光一直花在日化店里。德国人拎着一个筐子慢悠悠在货架间走着，Adnan在德国很少来这种店所以对什么都好奇，拿着各种东西问Julian，然后得到对方词汇简单但耐心的解释，这个是无酒精消毒棉，那个是有安眠作用的胶囊，这种本地产的药妆我妈妈也很喜欢用你可以当土特产带回去，这里的机器可以印照片……后来他们拿了两瓶防晒乳液、洗衣液和一些生理产品去了柜台。作为本土人的Julian负责结账，售货员给安全T以及润滑剂扫码的时候年轻后腰的脸色有点发红，被身边的Adnan发现后故意靠着收银台挽住了Julian的胳膊。

他挽着他一直到车站，Julian没有挣脱，坐在乘客寥寥无几的车厢末尾，德国人反手握住了对方手腕，继而十指相交。

 

 

十二月下旬开始冬歇期，Adnan准备跟家人团聚，票订好了行李也不多。对于这次租借他思考了很久，也在这期间和自己父亲认真交流过这件事，初步的想法已经成型，他决定还是趁现在就告诉自己的舍友自己的决定。

Julian知道他隔天要离开，自作主张地搜罗了一堆德国特产，Adnan从身后抱住替他装箱的人，皱着眉毛撒娇说不要，却被对方一句“反正你箱子那么空”堵得接不下话。他看着男人认真的样子，忍不住去亲他的耳廓和后颈，手从衣服后背探进去在侧腰上摩[=皿=]挲。Julian一边放纵他的引诱一边合上塞满的箱子，艰难转过身后便被Adnan带到床边压在床垫上。

不知是不是错觉，Julian觉得这个家伙比刚来的时候强壮了不少，此刻Adnan有些急不可耐地吻他，这感觉让他陌生，但谈不上讨厌：“你……怎么了？”

对方揉着他的头发温柔地笑：“没什么，只是放假前想体力充足地跟你做一次。”确实，平时他们即使有相处的时间也很少做得多么彻底，放纵什么的更是根本没有过。鉴于两个人几乎同样强烈的职业道德感和对足球运动的热爱，他们总把自己的身体状态放在首位，而非少年情长。冬歇期前的时间可以说完全属于他们自己，既不用考虑俱乐部的训练，也有两周的假期去休养调整。Julian吞了下口水，心动地捏着Adnan的下巴，一开口发现自己声音已经变沙哑：“同意，其实我来也可以，后天上午你还要赶飞机。”

不知是不是错觉，Julian觉得这个家伙比刚来的时候强壮了不少，此刻Adnan有些急不可耐地吻他，这感觉让他陌生，但谈不上讨厌：“你……怎么了？”  
对方揉着他的头发温柔地笑：“没什么，只是放假前想体力充足地跟你做一次。”确实，平时他们即使有相处的时间也很少做得多么彻底，放纵什么的更是根本没有过。鉴于两个人几乎同样强烈的职业道德感和对足球运动的热爱，他们总把自己的身体状态放在首位，而非少年情长。冬歇期前的时间可以说完全属于他们自己，既不用考虑俱乐部的训练，也有两周的假期去休养调整。Julian吞了下口水，心动地捏着Adnan的下巴，一开口发现自己声音已经变沙哑：“同意，其实我来也可以，后天上午你还要赶飞机。”  
Adnan哭笑不得地从床头柜里摸出润滑剂：“你怎么来？”  
德国人看着他，神情认真地解开他的皮带后把手伸进去：“在上边，就跟你对我做的一样。”  
上衣被撩开的同时感受到小腹也被亲吻，Adnan的呼吸变得粗重，他跪在Julian身体的两侧，手里的润滑剂和安全T掉到床上，而对方正抱着他的腰，跃跃欲试地准备给他咬。比利时人很快便被强烈的快感逼得说不出话来。Julian第一次这么做的对象是他，现在虽然还是不太熟练，但Adnan能感受到对方在认真对待自己。德国人皱着眉毛很努力地讨好他，Adnan看着对方的样子反而更舍不得身寸出来。他一边摸着对方发红的耳朵一边小幅度挺动身体，发出低低的呻吟，手从侧颈顺着三角肌滑向后背，再沿肩膀绕回胸前，他很清楚对方身体的敏感之处，在挑动对方情欲的时候感受到对方口腔也随之猛烈地收缩，最后终于忍不住发泄了出来。  
Adnan从床头柜拿纸巾给他，Julian罕见促狭，摸着他的后腰追问感想：“怎么样？让我做吧？”Adnan在反驳的前一秒改变主意：“如果你真的想在上边的话，可以试试看。”他忽然想起自己在曼彻斯特的国家队前辈某次酒后的无心教诲，然后把润滑剂抓在手里。虽然在这件事上他们半斤八两，可总归更成熟一些的比利时人哄骗着Julian跨坐在自己腿上，一边安抚着一边让对方抱住自己。  
Julian Weigl大部分重量压在他身上，Adnan庆幸自己在英国就养成健身的习惯，肌肉即使增长缓慢但依旧有胜于无。他的舌尖落在对方胸前引得对方呼吸急促，手臂环着Julian的腰并向后探索，然后就被德国人发现了异样，带着埋怨咬他的耳朵：“说好了的，‘我在上边’。”  
“现在就是你在上边。”他笑着敷衍过去，用抚摸帮助对方放松，好在Julian即使无奈也还是接受了他的做法。Adnan深吸了口气便探入食指，他摸不准Julian的看法，但自己在对方心里的底线好像特别低，无论做什么都被接受。Julian抱着他的肩叹息似的调整呼吸，然后反而主动蹭着Adnan索要更多。  
慢慢地他们逐渐适应这种位置，Adnan也做足了准备。而当后来Julian扶着他肩膀，在他的支撑下上上下下运动的时候，Adnan脑海中除了用骂人的字眼来抒发快感外就只有感谢Fellaini这一个念头。他配合着Julian的动作挺动腰部，在对方坐下的时候找好角度上顶，由于重力的关系进得很深，狠狠挤着对方体内的敏感点，Julian被他干得不得不一下下喊出声来。他们第一次这么不顾一切地做，而双方又同时对这一切默许。德国人肠道内分泌出体液帮助润滑，被比利时新星刺激得强烈收缩着，又吸又绞地挤压着Adnan的性-器。Adnan也同样被逼到临界，闭上眼感受Julian体内的变化，像是被对方的呻吟声鼓励着，更加用力地往深处冲撞。两个人都一反常态地，Adnan用温软的声音哄骗Julian说那些平时德国人根本不会说出口的情话，而Julian说出来的词组尺度之大让Adnan按捺不住身寸了出来。后来Julian实在没力气，整个人趴到Adnan身上，哼着鼻音上下扭着腰，一边结合一边跟对方接吻。Adnan的手从他的后背滑到腰间再到臀-缝，时而按揉着他的屁股时而按摩着他们交合的部位，舌尖刮着他的上颚，又侵略性地吮吸着他的舌头或是咬他的上唇。天哪……Julian舔着对方滴落到自己唇边的汗珠，觉得身上已经再也被榨不出任何东西了，他需要水需要盐分，但Adnan仿佛失控了又把他翻过来压住，冲击了好一阵才停下。这是他第一次感受到这个男人失控的样子，自己在对方眼里恐怕也好不到哪去，但哪怕被干到腰酸得没法活动了，他却也很喜欢，以及，满足。

 

“真的是‘体力充足’的做[=皿=]爱，”Adnan事后去厨房给他们倒水，想了想还是拿了两瓶运动饮料回到卧室。

“只能说ThomasTuchel的体能训练很成功，”Julian接过瓶子小口喝着，幸好不会有人知道他们的事，要是主教练知道他们把体能消耗在这方面，脸上的表情一定很精彩，“好饿。”

“在叫外卖之前，我还有别的事要跟你说，”Adnan坐回到床上，凑到Julian身边亲了亲他的肩膀，“关于球队的事。”

德国人的直觉告诉他这不会是什么令人兴奋的消息，他定了定心示意对方继续，果然Adnan Januzaj接下来的话跟他料想的差不多：“我跟我爸商量了一下，估计多特高层也是这个意见，我下半个赛季不会再呆在这里了。”

之前那个理性自持的JulianWeigl几乎就是在一瞬间回魂，他掰着手指从职业角度简单评点Adnan短暂的租借期，并对对方此刻说出的决定进行一番分析，比利时人平静地听着他说，全程没有表示一个字，只是看着Julian，看着这个德国中场最后得出自己的结论：“提前回去对你来说不一定是坏事。”Julian其实也不知道自己说了什么，足球作为职业已经深刻进他骨髓，他只是凭借专业知识和经验絮絮叨叨地机械性分析对方的决定，但脑海中想的却只是感谢自己未雨绸缪提前为对方准备好了礼物，只不过不能像他预先想好的那样在对方生日送出了。

Adnan听他说完，闭上眼深呼吸：“‘对我来说不一定是坏事’，那你是怎么想的呢？”

而Julian Weigl只是爬下床，从柜子里摸出一个精致的素面小盒子抛给他，说：“提前祝圣诞快乐。”

已经决定的事情多说无用，既无改变的方法也无改变的可能，Adnan在那一刻明白他们俩都清楚这一点，他现在应该感叹，他们不愧是认识了几个礼拜就睡到一起的队友吗？虽然很快就要连队友也做不成了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写的时候有点难过，感觉太粘，但自己很喜欢，两个小孩在我看来很清楚什么时候该放手……拉郎cp的痛啊就是完全无果和没有可以期待的交集，总之还剩一部分，我尽快写完，每次都是一人圈已经被吐槽心疼了无数遍……


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我发现夹杂了一点点宽歪这里，隐蔽的一句话

Take this sinking boat and point it home

We've still got time

Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice

You've made it now

 

一月。

Adnan Januzaj回老家过冬歇期的时候左手腕上多出一条男士的手链，两个俱乐部的颜色，红与黑，但一般人可能不会往这方面去想，还带着两枚不算显眼的字母吊坠，“A”和“J”。两股不同颜色的织物以某种他不理解的方式交缠固定在一起，正如他现在仍然无法理解自己和Julian Weigl之间的感情究竟归为何类。

 

 

那天Julian帮他收拾行李箱的时候被他拽上床做[= =]爱，直到他们俩都累得不想动，相拥着躺倒在床上。Adnan告诉了Julian自己的决定：“下半个赛季我应该不会再呆在这里。”用上委婉的语法，只是为了减少分离即将带来的些许伤感。

然后Julian就自切换回到理性的大脑，从球员的职业角度进行分析并表示支持他的决定，顺手还把圣诞礼物提前送给了他，（而Adnan完全没有准备相应的回礼）。Adnan看不出对方是真的完全不觉得难过还是只是装作无所谓的样子，无论是哪一种他都觉得自己会为此感到一点点或许更多心痛。比利时年轻人拽着Julian的胳膊把他拉向自己：“Julian，我的意思是，我这次离开，很可能就不会再回来了。”

Julian Weigl距离他很近，Adnan可以看到他的眼睑颤抖捎带着睫毛也在发抖：“唔，什么时候起飞来着，到时候我开车送你去机场。”

Adnan一下子就不知道该说什么，只是下意识地捧着Julian的脸吻他，然后他感受到有温暖的液体从自己眼睛里溢出来，又被Julian轻轻抹去。

 

Adnan Januzaj来的时候行李很少，可离开时的东西却多了不止一个箱子，毕竟不会再回来了。租借过来的9号中场带走了一些他们一起买的衣服、多特蒙德的球队周边和Julian推荐给他的护肤品什么的，然后把自己从比利时带来的巧克力、咖啡这类东西全部留在了他们用来放食物的储物柜里。因为Julian很喜欢，而且正如他自己所说的“我怎么吃都吃不胖”。

临走前一天，JulianWeigl帮他把箱子推到客厅里，然后把自己丢进软沙发，随手拆了一盒黑巧。比利时常见的大众品牌，小块糖果被用两层纸独立包装好，最外边的一层纸里面印着法语或者英语的格言，原来Adnan用上面写的句子教他法语单词，告诉他什么时候什么字母组合发什么音，代表什么意思，什么时候词尾的元音不发音之类的。

但现在他却要走了，不再回来，留下的巧克力也只能Julian一个人慢慢拆，或许会拆到不认识的法语句子，却不会有人耐着心告诉他怎么念。（美羊）

Julian把不怎么甜的糖果塞进嘴里，摇摇头不愿再想这件事，因为已成定局，事关前途命运，即使他有很多想说的话，关于他所想的爱情，关于Adnan Januzaj，却自知没有开口的理由。他不是没有过年轻时的恋情，所以更清楚两个人的界限在哪里，更何况他们根本连彼此的关系都没有明确过。Julian会拖着Adnan出门逛街吃饭走路健身看电影，Adnan租他房子的第一天就跟他上床，跟他看纪录片聊战争史教他法语吻他的侧腰勾引他主动开口要求些什么，可除此之外别无其他。

他其实并不是很在意情侣的名义什么的，Julian Weigl在Adnan不在家时放肆的撅嘴和做鬼脸发泄不满，他只不过不想在该说点什么的时候才发现没有一个身份可以让他开口说那些话。

你真的要走了吗，可我还在多特蒙德诶，还有机会一起踢比赛吗，我觉得你做饭很好吃，不要被Marco怂恿在身上纹奇怪的翅膀和打耳洞哦，以后没可能滚床单了吧，我第一眼见到你就觉得移不开眼睛，你真的很温柔，我很喜欢你。

舍不得你离开，因为我很喜欢你。

他没可能对Adnan说这些话了。

 

当Adnan拎着有机素食馆的外卖回家时看到茶几上堆着的巧克力包装纸有点惊讶：“你这么吃下去Thomas不会开心的。”

“反正我也吃不胖，”Julian把垃圾扫进垃圾桶，从Adnan手里接过外卖盒子，“哇，煎豆腐。”

“那家店的老板听说我就要走了，特意还送了甜点给我们。”Adnan Januzaj打开电视，换到正在转播西甲比赛的频道，身着白衣的德国中场和他的克罗地亚队友正努力组织起一次进攻，可惜前插的边后卫传中的时候给多了，皮球被对方防守球员铲除了边线。他们俩一边看比赛一边讨论，顺便吃完了晚饭。Adnan拉着Julian出门闲逛，却在半个小时后就被后者拖回了家里，以明天上午他要赶飞机为理由。

他们关上灯躺在床上，Julian闭着眼摸过来抱住Adnan，没说话，呼吸平稳地睡着，AdnanJanuzaj小心地抽出胳膊轻轻揉Julian的头发，轻触他的没刮胡子的侧脸，很久之后才终于睡去。

第二天Julian神清气爽地起床，利索地根据队里营养师的要求做好早餐，他们努力像往常一样吃饭，然后一起把行李装车。

Julian Weigl开车载他们去杜塞的机场，也许是因为太早了又是周末，停车场都还没什么人。Adnan Januzaj想要下车拿行李，却发现Julian不知道什么时候锁住了车门。

“你……”他转向坐在驾驶席的人刚开口想要问点什么，就被突然凑近的Julian亲得猝不及防。德国人外侧的手臂绕过他的身体把Adnan圈在座位上，压力迫使他的头抵着头枕。Julian压着他吻了挺久，几乎用上所有技巧和力气，甚至后来Adnan都招架不住觉得身上开始燥热，伸手在Julian的侧腰摩挲。

但Julian Weigl却放开了他，神色有点失落也没在看Adnan的眼睛，解锁了车子打开了门。

“喂！你干什么！”Adnan从另一侧下车追到Julian身边，可对方这时候显然没有了在球场上的勇气，Julian并没有正视他，脸红红的：“就当是告别了。”他边说边把Adnan的箱子小心地拽出来，锁好车门送他进候机厅。

 

 

多特蒙德的教练并不为这名租借来的球员伤神，毕竟Adnan没有达到Thomas Tuchel对他的预期，冬歇期的训练进行顺利，除了球队的9号球衣再次失去其主人。

Auba向来是话多而且说话的时机不那么合适宜，他们训练前在更衣室里，大家基本上都在的时候，他们的加蓬大腿突然意识到了什么似的开口：“所以9号现在又没人穿了？”

Julian Weigl刚想干点什么来化解自己此时的尴尬，可没等他有所动作，Marco Reus就先他一步走出了更衣室，拎着他没穿好的训练服。Julian从门口收回眼神时不经意间和Auba对视了片刻，前锋笑得八卦又意味深长。

什么叫又没人穿了？Julian脑子有点乱，是指Adnan之前的那个意大利人吗？

结果是那一天的训练MarcoReus都凑在Pierre身边，两个人神神秘秘不知道在说什么。

虽然不知道他们队副到底是在介意什么，但Julian自己却真的有点在意这个号码。印着Adnan名字的一件黄黑色球衣还在他柜子里躺着，而他尽量让自己忘掉这件事，也在球队闲聊的时候回避掉关于Adnna的任何讨论。

但怎么说，Aubameyang就是Aubameyang。Julian总觉得Pierre能看透他们所有人的情感烦恼。再一次训练之后加蓬人邀请队友们去泡吧，特意勾着Julian的肩膀要他一起。Julian正在脑海里搜寻婉拒的理由，Aubameyang就又开口道：“无酒精的清吧，之前Adnan Januzaj刚来的时候我带他去过，那小子还挺喜欢的。”

令人懊恼的是Julian几乎立刻就知道Auba说的地方在哪里，因为Adnan也和他一起去过。

“你也没比我大几岁啊，”来自拜恩州的年轻人为了掩饰自己的局促而用大浴巾不停擦着头发，这时Marco走到了他身边喝水，Julian适时转移了话题，“队副不一起去吗？”

“我晚上有约了，你们玩吧，”Marco Reus在看见Auba做了一个“Boyfriend”的口型之后鄙视地朝加蓬人笑了笑，“是啊，我男朋友过来了，有什么问题？”

Julian的视线在Auba身上停留了几秒，但后者只是吐了吐舌头，笑着说了句“西班牙”，之后就再也没开过口。

 

 

市中心边缘的一家安静小酒吧里，Auba和Julian一人一杯无醇鸡尾酒地坐在角落里喝。

Julian不想开口，只是默默啜着杯子里彩色的液体，倒又是Pierre，一边拍着他的后背一边絮叨。

“你看，过去的事虽然不会消失，但是会变淡。谁也不是靠着谁活着，你还年轻，有的是时间忘记。”

Julian扬着眉毛作无辜状：“前辈，我还什么都没说呢您就开始开导我了。”

“我可什么都能看出来，作为队内现在珍贵稀少的孩子爹，虽然你不是我儿子，但有的话还是得说。”

Julian知道自己躲不过前辈八卦，只好偏了偏头举起双手表示投降：“s'il vous plait.”（可以理解为您请，请，之类的。Via法语助手）

Auba一下就乐了：“法语？他教你的？”

德国人只是举起杯子喝了口酒，答案显而易见。

 

 

他在让自己习惯这场分手，尽管这是未曾正式开始过的、极为年轻的恋爱。

Pierre Aubameyang的教诲想必不是第一次对别人用，Julian不用费力也能猜到谁是被加蓬孩子爹强行开导的第一个人。自从当着整个更衣室的面宣布自己有新恋情之后，Marco Reus没再避讳过9这个背号，甚至聊嗨了会主动提起某个已经转会到同一个联赛的波兰籍前锋。

一段时间后几乎不会再有人提起Adnan Januzaj这个名字，Julian也不知是该庆幸还是应该觉得伤感。他只是觉得自己的事情也到了该翻篇的时候。在和Aubameyang喝了一晚上无醇鸡尾酒之后，他一个人想了很久才下定决定放下这段朦胧的感情。甚至在一次训练时把家里剩下的巧克力和咖啡全都搬到了球队的茶水间。

“这是比利时的牌子，”球队训练结束后，Aubameyang去茶水间找吃的，看见Julian也在便跟他搭话，“这是Adnan留给你的巧克力？”

“嗯，他留下不少，我一个人吃不完，带过来大家分。”

“嘿，那我也沾沾光，”Pierre边说边剥开包装纸，“里边还有字呢。”

“这种巧克力第一层包装纸里一般会印着格言，Adnan原来用它来教过我法语。”德国小将回想起他们曾经窝在沙发里的那几个下午，Adnan剥开巧克力的包装，偶尔抽到印着法语情话的字条，便擅作主张地念给他听。

“但是Julian，”Auba的声音突然变得不太对，“这里面不是什么格言，像是写给你的——话？”

“什么？”

“虽然不知道是怎么印上去的，不过确实是印的你的名字啊，”Pierre Aubameyang把包装纸递给他，“你不知道吗？”

我怎么会知道——

Julian话都讲不出来，直到他看到印在总被他忽视的、第一层包装纸内侧的简短话语。

 

Julian I will miss you. AJ

 

“会不会这些巧克力都……”

Julian皱着眉闭起眼睛，捞起巧克力盒子开车回家。

坐在沙发上一块块拆，里边都是一些不长的句子，诸如“你会记得我吗”“这段时间多亏你照顾”之类的，穿插着一些“我觉得我会想你”“你笑起来真的很好看”之类十几岁少年都不会用来写情信的肉麻句子，以及几张他无法忽视的“我喜欢你”“你会知道我喜欢你吗”。

糖果纸堆了他整张茶几，JulianWeigl独自在沙发上坐着闭目养神，直到窗外天色渐渐暗去，他才起身把这些纸屑收进垃圾桶里。

既然是用这种方式表达感情，说明根本就没有做好被对方看到的准备吧，只是随即地赌一把。他之前怎么没发现Adnan是这么有心计的人呢？可不知道为什么泪水还是从他的眼睛里流下来，像是代替他的沉默一般去回应同样沉默的Adnan写给他的那些话。Julian Weigl转着自己手腕上和某人同牌子的手链，觉得是时候忘记这些了。

少年情谊，就像Aubameyang所说的那样，他们都年轻，也就意味着他们都有足够的时间忘记这件事。那些安静的午后，双人份的外卖，硬盘里存的纪录片和手机里下载的法语发音APP，来自比利时年轻人略带羞涩的笑意和他在场上放肆的奔跑，他们在夜晚的市中心十指相交，留下的和离开的，一个吻代替了未说出口的话，和印在巧克力纸上的句子，他是时候学着怎么忘记。

Alles gut（一切安好），Adnan，Julian忍住没删掉存在手机里零星的几张合影，然后从衣柜深处翻出了那件印着9的当季队服，把它和自己其他的球衣收藏挂在了一起。


End file.
